Playing cards, as they are known today, have origins back to at least as early as the 13th century. Generally a deck of playing cards has fifty-two cards including thirteen ranks of each of four suits, spades, hearts, diamonds and clubs. Each suit includes an ace depicting a single symbol of its suit; a king, queen, and jack, each depicted with a symbol of its suit; and numbered cards two through ten, with each card depicting that many symbols (pips) of its suit. Two Jokers are included in commercial decks but many games require one or both to be removed before play.
The majority of known card games, whether for recreation or for casino play, utilizes traditional playing cards. Furthermore, in many known card games in which a group of players play against one other, there is only one winner of each hand. In poker, for example, the objective of each player is to win the entire pot which is the money that accumulates as players who remain in the game keep raising their bets.
With the expansion of the gaming industry and casinos in the United States, there is a need to offer a wider variety of games. It is therefore desired to provide a card game which departs from the traditional fifty-two card deck. It is further desired to provide a card game having multiple ways to win in a given hand. It is further desired to provide a card game in which two or more players may win in each hand.